


All Fires the Fire

by Belbine



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbine/pseuds/Belbine
Summary: 喀戎和奥德修斯的师徒关系。





	All Fires the Fire

皮立翁的山洞中孕育了无数闪耀的火花。一位隐者在此拨动薪柴，星星之火缭绕山下的每寸土地。他们的名字传扬在诗人和醉汉的歌声里，在生者与死者的山谷间回荡，在恨他们或爱他们的众人掌中高擎。有人试图寻找他们的来路。但英雄们所隔千里，并不在于他们奔走四方，而在世人所不能触及的预言之中。那位隐者也是其中一种。虽然他从不吹嘘自己的教导，也没有伟大的故事可说，但如果有谁能够抵达他的居所，那必然也与高高在上的众神沾亲带故。

他的名字是喀戎。

洞中篝火熄灭了不久，一位国王的侍从自海上来到皮立翁山脚下。那天下着大雨，风暴肆虐着森林。小小的少年被父亲交给了山里贤明智慧的马人，希望智者的教导能让他跨越恐惧和未知——从击败宙斯的雷霆开始。看着躲在侍从背后的幼童，马人招了招手：“过来吧，孩子。”侍从一步三回头地离开山洞。很快，细小的哭声就淹没在倾盆大雨的洪流中。

奥德修斯记得那一天，他刚拜的老师把他挡在安逸的石洞外，让他自行寻找安全之所。他小小年纪已经见过海洋，却从未体会过群山。扑面而来的巨物在雨夜变得更有压迫感，每次电闪雷鸣，黑影都仿佛更近了一些。还会有火焰。树木倒塌，如同古老的巨人横尸地面。它们的头发化为枯枝败叶，夹着迸发的火星飘零到半空，又被水浇灭。千年、万年，年轮清晰讲述着，它们也会消逝。海洋永远活着，可是陆地一直死去。奥德修斯还不懂生命的意义，但他不想变成被雷霆烧尽的大树。

他活过第一场试炼，发烧了三天三夜。

喀戎是个奇怪的老师。奥德修斯自那以后就不太愿意和他亲近，但是对那洞里的光影所阐释的孤独，他尚且稀薄的人生阅历也没有给出驾驭的办法。他不得不试着讨好喀戎，这样可以得到特别的关爱。马人的毛皮厚实温暖，尤其是在凛冬的深夜里，奥德修斯习惯了窝在老师身边打盹。

他在森林中学习骑射和打猎，又回到洞里听喀戎讲述历史、格律和兵法。他的老师曾歉意地说，打仗并不是他的长项，稍微年长了些的奥德修斯立刻提议道，我可以向老师学习下棋的策略。喀戎思索了一下，同意了这个请求。他的笑容让奥德修斯很有成就感：喀戎发自内心地喜欢他的敏锐。仅这一点就值得少年为之振奋。

马人的生活很单调。他从来不下山，活动范围也仅限于半山腰的密林。偶尔有野兽祸乱人类的村庄，喀戎就会喊上他的学生去看看。奥德修斯初次杀死一头啃食村民尸首的熊，为自己细瘦的手臂苦恼的他想要得到老师的帮助，但是喀戎拒绝了。村庄点燃火把照亮少年的脸，人们沉默着，注视地上破碎的血肉。奥德修斯只能选择独自离开。

他为此和喀戎生了很久的气。

离家出走的威慑对他的老师是无效的，奥德修斯很快明白了这一点。他虽然乐此不疲地挑战着喀戎，但他从未想过与老师离别。如果日照当空喀戎还没有来搜寻他，那他就会找上倒霉的猎物，敲碎它们的脑袋带回洞中，当成自作聪明的礼物。喀戎安静地听完他的笨拙解释，从不为此责罚他，但也没有提及过原谅。

奥德修斯懵懂地意识到，也许他的老师比他还要孤独。少年躲进树丛里大哭了一场。他不知道他能不能再次在山洞之外拥有一个家。

喀戎倒是过来找他了。马人的蹄声几乎让少年有条件反射，他立刻抹干眼泪装作检查土壤的样子，不过他的老师没让他得逞。

“奥德修斯。”喀戎轻声叫他的名字，站立的位置和他半步之遥，“我想让你懂得，我并不是你的依赖对象。我因你父亲的请求而指导你走上英雄之路，这就是我的职责。除此之外的世界，你只能依靠自己那颗勇敢的心去见证。我相信你有这样的力量。”

“可是……”奥德修斯听见自己的声音颤抖，像一只被提前摘下、涩口又汁水四溢的无花果，“老师，你为什么不能爱我？”

“我当然爱你，孩子。”马人答道，似乎提前准备好了这样的回答，或者是他已经重复过千百次，“只是我的爱并不能让我衷心祝愿你离开。”

“可我不想离开！”少年倔强地喊，又因为这句话本身的懦弱而瑟缩不已，“我是不是让你失望了？”  
喀戎摇摇头。他收起前蹄，缓慢地跪坐在地上。落叶渗进他的皮毛，像是阳光的余烬跌到尘埃里。奥德修斯看着他的老师。马人很老很老，和这座山一样老，但他还没见过这里的全貌。有太多人和他一样，但他们早已离开了皮立翁，去往遥远的地方。他下定决心，他不想再让喀戎失去什么。

“在我出发游历之前，老师。”奥德修斯发觉自己已经可以平视喀戎的双眼，于是他利用了这一点，引导喀戎的目光切实落在他脸上，“请给我一个拥抱，可以吗？”

喀戎张开双臂把他抱了满怀，并在他脸颊留下一个吻。

“去吧，奥德修斯。”他的老师说道，“带上你的弓箭，带上你的战利品。也许有一天，我会在诗歌里听到你的名字。那就是我的福祉。”

不，你不明白，喀戎老师。奥德修斯想道。我一定会回到这里。诸神也不能阻挡我的脚步。这就是我对你的报恩。

少年带走了他当初带来的东西。来也是旅行，去也是旅行。每个学生都是如此。喀戎回到山洞中小憩。古老的梦境带他回到母亲的树根旁，他编织着草叶，喝着冰凉的露水，等待饥饿和黑夜一起降临。女神阿尔忒弥斯发现了他，给予他看护和慈爱，阿波罗神也来到他身边，教导他学识与悲喜。他把这些牢记在心，并且毫无保留地传授给每个仰望他的少年。他一次次扮演着男神和女神，扮演着父亲与母亲。但他已经活得太久了。

奥德修斯在人类的村庄里住下来。他认真聆听诗人们讲述的故事，大英雄赫拉克勒斯的伟业占据了一半，偶尔又听说神殿内美丽的小公主被国王忒修斯劫持，不知所踪。他向人们发问：为什么这里没有其他的生灵？为何水里没有人鱼，为何风中没有拈花的宁芙，为何半人马们被驱逐出领地？

“我们离那个时代太远了，年轻人。”诗人说，“如今的我们只盼望着建功立业的英雄。众神庇佑他们，我们也能得到好处。你从哪里来？”

“我不能告诉你。”奥德修斯回答，“但我知道有一天，你也会歌唱那里的故事。这就是我到此的原因。”

几个月后，少年履行了他没有说出口的诺言。他再次踏上皮立翁山，归心似箭。

在半山腰他看到了一支等待命令的队伍。喀戎站在洞外和一男一女说话。他们身边还有个娇小的孩子，和奥德修斯刚来时差不多年纪，生得伶俐可爱，像个姑娘。他不怕生，但似乎被马人怪异的样貌和毛茸茸的蹄子震慑，大张着嘴，在一旁蹦蹦跳跳。父母把他交给喀戎的时候，他似乎立刻忘记了亲人们的存在，双臂挥舞着喊：“老师，我要骑在你背上！”

奥德修斯看着喀戎露出那个笑容。他记起自己和老师还没下完的最后一盘棋，突然意识到，那一局已经不会再有胜负了。喀戎倾下身，正待那个孩子朝他背上爬时伸手弹了下那颗小小的脑袋，要不是收敛了些力道，奥德修斯怕他当场就把新收的学生给打下山去。

小孩鼓起嘴，捂着额头，不服气地又往上爬。喀戎把他抖下去，他就拽着马人的衣服不放手，过了一会儿，咯咯笑起来。奥德修斯发现他正看着自己的方向。喀戎也顺着他的视线看过来，惊讶的神色第一次浮现在贤者的脸上。

奥德修斯扬了扬手，作了个告别的姿势。喀戎似乎向前迈了一步，就一会儿的颠簸，那孩子就摸到了门路，翻身坐到了他的背上。贤者无奈地回头教训他的新学生不要把他当作马，又想起没说完的话，再次看向奥德修斯。

少年穿过那支密集的队伍，带着他的弓箭和战利品，顺着他来时的路走下山。喀戎用目光维护着少年远去的背影，这就是身为老师，他所能给予少年的一切。很快，他的新学生也会发现自己的老师从不离开半山腰，讨厌拥挤的村庄，像洞里的光影一般孤独。他扮演着男神和女神，父亲与母亲，但他不属于任何一个人的伟业。他也履行着从未说出口的诺言，就在那个古老的梦境里，在生母的树根旁，他许诺了对草叶、露水和慈爱的报恩。

这就是身为时代的薪柴的喀戎的故事。

end.


End file.
